


Who Would've Thunk It?

by KendraLovesLife42



Category: Death Keeper (2015 Novel)
Genre: Cute Family Moment, Death Keeper is on Quotev, F/M, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLovesLife42/pseuds/KendraLovesLife42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald never knew anyone loved her. Not even her younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Would've Thunk It?

Loneliness. No one likes that.

Not even me.

Maybe Kesler did, because he enjoyed being alone in his basement, doing weird...Kesler stuff?

I only spent all those days alone in my room because maybe no one loved me anymore. If no one loved me, why would they want to see me all the time?

I started to cry. I guess I didn't do a good job of hiding it, because Stubb was at my bedroom door, asking what was wrong. I knew he cared, but we had more bad days than good.

"I suck," I said, wiping my eyes. "Who even cares about me?"

"Well," Stubb said, putting an arm around me, "I do."

I blushed at the feel of his arm. I leaned against his shoulder, putting my arm around his slender waist. God, he this thin. I never knew a kid could be so bony and live.

"You better eat," I said. 

"I know," he said. "There's hardly any food."

I knew what he was talking about, even the littlest amount of food cost so much.

"I don't need anything else," I said. "As long as I have family."

"But..." Stubb sat up a little. "You would starve."

I laughed a little. "You think we aren't gonna die anyway?"

I gave him a hug. As long as we stuck together, I think we were going to be okay.


End file.
